


And You'll Have A Place In It: A Reference Guide

by ohthewhomanity



Series: And You'll Have A Place In It [13]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthewhomanity/pseuds/ohthewhomanity
Summary: I keep saying that this series is not chronological and that everything can stand alone. However, if you care about what order or year things happen in, then here is a reference guide. If I forget to update it, feel free to nudge me.





	1. Series Timeline

**A Non-Comprehensive Timeline of the _And You'll Have A Place In It _DuckTales AU**

_Note: Years are approximate, based on Lena's best guesses about her past and the writer's assumptions about the temporal placement of certain_ DuckTales _episodes._

”I sort of start counting the days of my life, the ones that really matter, after meeting Webby, if that makes sense?” - Lena, _The Secrets of Lena de Spell: _Ghosts

**Year -15**

  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[Timephoon!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/50346131#workskin) (flashback scene)
  * Scrooge battles Magica de Spell on Mount Vesuvius
  * Lena is born
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[Last Christmas!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/39589246#workskin) (flashback scene)

**Year -14 through Year -2**

  * Webby is born
  * Huey, Dewey, and Louie are born
  * _[Goodnight, My Someone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089212/chapters/37575602) _(flashback scenes)
  * _[The Morpheus Maze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194645) _(flashback scenes)

**Year -1**

  * _[Deal ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245381)_(flashback scene)

**Year 0**

  * Lena arrives in Duckburg
  * _DuckTales_ season one
  * _[Unsupervised Minors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506810/chapters/56370169) _(prologue)
  * The Shadow War
  * _The Secrets of Lena de Spell:_ [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945644/chapters/37184162)
  * _The Secrets of Lena de Spell: _[Burgers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945644/chapters/37493219#workskin)
  * _[Goodnight, My Someone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089212/chapters/37575602) _(main plot)

**Year 1**

  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[The Most Dangerous Game...Night!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/39584980)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[T](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/39585103#workskin)[he Depths of Cousin Fethry!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/39585103#workskin)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[The Ballad of Duke Baloney!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/39585154#workskin)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[The Town Where Everyone Was Nice!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/39585667#workskin)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[Storkules in Duckburg!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/39587980#workskin)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[Last Christmas!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/39589246#workskin) (main plot)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[Whatever Happened to Della Duck?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/42708743#workskin)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[Treasure of the Found Lamp!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/44531293#workskin)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[The Outlaw Scrooge McDuck!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/44531332#workskin)
  * _[Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245381) _(main plot)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[The 87 Cent Solution!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/44531350#workskin)
  * _[The Morpheus Maze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194645) _(main plot)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[The Golden Spear!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/44665003#workskin)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/47646424#workskin)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[Friendship Hates Magic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/47706778#workskin)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[Raiders of the Doomsday Vault!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/47752417#workskin)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/47774518#workskin)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[The Duck Knight Returns!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/48363880#workskin)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/50195291)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/50195330#workskin)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/50344076#workskin)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[The Golden Armory of Cornelius Coot!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/50344205#workskin)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[Timephoon!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/50346131#workskin) (main plot)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[GlomTales!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/50434193#workskin)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[The Richest Duck in the World!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/50435324#workskin)
  * _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[Moonvasion!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/50515757#workskin)

**Year 2**

  * _[Déjà Vu and Other Movie Tropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391106)_
  * _The Secrets of Lena de Spell: _[Cupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945644/chapters/38144525#workskin)
  * _[The Best Date on the Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327385)_
  * _[Pride and Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351301)_
  * _[Kassidy Peacock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278108)_

**Year 3**

  * _The Secrets of Lena de Spell:_ [Fishing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945644/chapters/42224276#workskin)

**Year 4**

  * _[Unsupervised Minors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506810/chapters/56370169) _(main plot)

**Year 5**

  * _The Secrets of Lena de Spell: _[Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945644/chapters/47680996#workskin)

**Year 6**

  * Nothing yet...

**Year ??**

  * [_Glow Stars_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486395)
  * _[Claw Marks In The Ceiling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303614)_


	2. Where Have We Seen This Before?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I put in footnotes to remind you where we first met someone or learned about something. This is happening less and less often, so that's what this page is here to help with. Again, feel free to nudge me if I forget to update it.

**The Boggle Box**

  * Introduced: [_The Secrets of Lena de Spell_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945644/)
  * Other Appearances/References: _[Unsupervised Minors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506810/chapters/56370169)_

**Dream Larvae**

  * Introduced: _[The Morpheus Maze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194645) _
  * Other Appearances/References: _And You, And You, And You Were There: _[Moonvasion!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/50515757#workskin)

**Kassidy Peacock**

  * Introduced: _[Kassidy Peacock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278108)_
  * Other Appearances/References: _[The Secrets of Lena de Spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945644/), __[Unsupervised Minors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506810/chapters/56370169)_

**Lena's Piano**

  * Introduced: _[Goodnight, My Someone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089212/chapters/37575602) _
  * Other Appearances/References: [_The Secrets of Lena de Spell_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945644/)

**Webby's Asexuality**

  * Introduced: [_The Secrets of Lena de Spell_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945644/)
  * Other Appearances/References: _[Pride and Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351301), __[Kassidy Peacock, ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278108) And You, And You, And You Were There: [The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/47774518#workskin)_


End file.
